Breaking Glass
by Nimbus Fabella
Summary: Suddenly Sarah's life is a musical. What happens when she comes home to the Goblin King in her room, singing, shattering crystals, and her sheetrock!


**Breaking Glass By Nimbus Fabella **

Disclaimer: The characters of Labyrinth don't belong to me, but to those kind people at Jim Henson Studios. Also, the song "Breaking Glass" by David Bowie is obviously not mine. This story is completely and utterly pointless. It came from a plot bunny hopping about in my head, and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. Also, if you haven't heard "Breaking Glass", I suggest you download it (David actually encourages this! Go figure!), and listen to it, otherwise, this story won't make much sense. *spaces out for a moment* Actually, even if you have heard it, the story still won't make much sense. *blinks* 

**Dedicated To:** Michelle, who at this very moment, is standing in the 8th row of the Saenger Theatre, in New Orleans, holding up a sign that says 'Blow A Kiss!', and screaming her brains out for David Bowie, while I'm sitting here, writing extremely odd stories because I was next in line at the box office, and the guy ahead of me bought the very last ticket, and I couldn't afford $260 on eBay to go the concert, unlike Michelle, who has been saving her money in case something like this should ever happen. *blinks* I'm fine. *twitches* I really am. 

~*~LATER~*~ SHE LET ME LISTEN TO HIM ON HER CELL PHONE!!!!! AND I RECORDED MOST OF HIS SONGS LIVE!!!! IF ANYONE WANTS THEM E-MAIL ME!!! I MUST SPREAD THE JOY!!!!! AND HE **DID** BLOW HER A KISS!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Goes into convusions and dies* 

Sarah came home after a very trying day at school. For some odd reason, her entire life had become a musical. At the oddest intervals people would suddenly burst into song. In math class, though, it was quite fun. They sang about polynomials. 

She sat her book bag down by the side of the stairs, and set down her house keys on the table adjacent to the sofa. She then proceeded to go upstairs to enjoy a quiet evening of reading. As she traipsed up the stairs she heard the sound of smashing glass and guitar solos. She really didn't want to know what was happening, but her curiosity was just too overwhelming. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, Sarah realized that the shattering glass and cry baby guitar was coming from her room. 

Sarah opened her door to find Jareth throwing crystals against her wall to the accompaniment of a goblin playing guitar, another playing bass, and one with pink hair playing drums. 

She was speechless. All she could do was stare at him with a look of 'WTF?!' on her face. Jareth turned to see Sarah staring at him in bewilderment and laughed. Suddenly, he stalked over to her and began to sing. 

_"Baby, I've been breaking glass in your room again!"_ He flashed his sharp teeth at her as he smiled. She shoved him out of the way to ascertain the damage that her had inflicted upon her room. Seeing that he had destroyed most of her sheetrock, she turned, fully intending to slap him. But, before she could he held up his hand to his ear. _"Listen!"_ He said just as one goblin had a guitar solo. 

Sarah's eye began to twitch. She had never wanted to hurt someone so much in her life! Just last year she had to redo her room completely by herself! 

_"Don't look at the carpet! I drew something awful on it! SEE!"_ He sang, as he pointed. 

Sarah looked down instantly to see what he had done. He had drawn on her _white_ carpet a double heart, inscribing two names. One being Jareth. Was her name in the other? No! Maybe it had been she would have been more forgiving, and blamed it on his damaged psyche from being around too many goblins. But no! It said 'Jareth Loves _Judith_!' Who the hell was _Judith_?! 

Sarah put her hands on her face and calmed herself down. She walked up to Jareth, almost put her hands on his shoulders, but decided against it, and sang her own little stanza. 

_"You're such a wonderful person! But you got problems! Whoa!"_ She suddenly realized how close to him she was, and backed up. _"I'll never touch you."_

Sarah turned around and walked back downstairs, fully knowing that she would later be blamed for all of this. As she descended down the stairs, she could still hear the jarring chords of the guitar, the beat of the drums, and the, now continued, smashing of crystals. 


End file.
